1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium storing a slip data processing program, a method of processing slip data, and a slip data processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slip data is sometimes transmitted and received between systems. In some situations, for example, a system transmitting slip data and a system receiving the slip data use different formats of the slip, or a transmitting system has to transmit the slip data to a plurality of receiving systems.
In the examples listed above, a device for conducting processes required for the slip data is usually provided between the transmitting system and the receiving systems according to requirements regarding the slip data.
Frequently, it is required that the order of slips be held between systems. In some situations, preventing a redundant transmission or data deletion of a slip, and a data security in consideration of an operation are also needed.
Patent document 1 by the inventors of the present application discloses a technique where data is generated by collecting a plurality of pieces of slip data while the slip data are assigned a unique number and a management number. The collected data is exchanged between a plurality of processes executed on the slip data. In the respective processes, the collected data is divided into pieces of single slip data in order to be processed.
However, for example, real-time characteristics in a field such as EAI (Enterprise Application Integration) have been needed more strictly in recent years, and a further accelerated process for slip data has been desired.    Patent Document 1
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2005-301644 “Method, program, and device for multi processing slip”